Giants Can Be Protective Too
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Salwa meets the To'kustars and gets frightened by them, but can they prove to her that she can call them her friends too? Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Salwa, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Giants Can Be Protective Too**

Salwa got up that morning and went downstairs to see if anyone was awake and found Rachel in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Good morning, Salwa," said the owner of the Grant Mansion pleasantly. "How are you, hon?"

"I'm doing well," said the young girl. "Miss Rachel, why are the aliens so intent on having me stay here?"

"Because they can't stand to see a young child robbed of her childhood by unscrupulous villains who don't care about how many lives they destroy for their selfish gain," said Rachel. "Not only that, we care about you, honey. You're not only a friend of the family, you're a part of this family too."

"I am?" Salwa asked in astonishment.

"Of course you are," said Rook as he came in, gently patting the girl's shoulder reassuringly. She suddenly turned and hugged him, surprising him, but he returned the hug gently.

Salwa then saw the sun was shining. "Miss. Rachel, you said there is a protective barrier to keep unwanted signals from getting in, right?" she asked.

"Correct, even if someone brought a tracker in here, whoever was back at their headquarters cannot trace it," said Rachel. "Why do you ask, honey?"

"Would it be okay if I went out to stretch my wings?" she asked.

"Of course, dear, but be careful," Rachel cautioned.

"I will. Thank you," said Salwa as she headed outside, but in her haste, she missed seeing a huge hole in the ground and she fell right into it. Thankfully, she hadn't plunged too far and was able to flap her wings to stop her fall.

"Well, look who flew in," said a voice and she gasped in shock at seeing the two To'kustars and it took everything to not stop flying. The taller one, with a gentle smile, placed one hand out with his palm facing up in an offer to let her land on his hand. A bit stunned, she carefully landed, hoping he wouldn't suddenly squeeze her to death.

The shorter one then noticed something. "Brother, I believe this is the one Whampire was telling us about," he said.

"The girl who is the niece of one of the Forever Knights?" asked the taller one.

Hearing this made Salwa very terrified and she quickly flew out of his hand. "Hey! Wait a minute!" the shorter one cried out, but she quickly flew away and back into the mansion.

"She must have thought we were going to hurt her because she's from the Forever Knights," said Way Big to his brother.

"Seems like it," said Ultimate Way Big. "And from the look on her face, getting her to come back won't be easy."

* * *

That proved to be true. Salwa didn't dare go outside and she was always looking over her shoulder too. Rachel noticed and became thoughtful. Goop then came up behind her and whispered something to her and Rachel nodded. "Hey, Salwa," she said. "We're about to do a scavenger hunt. Want to join us?"

"Okay," said Salwa.

Goop led Salwa to the living room and Rachel quickly turned on a communication terminal nearby. "Okay, she's going for it," she said to the To'kustars, who had come up with the idea of the scavenger hunt.

"We sent copies of the list we made to Goop," said Way Big. "But we had to get creative about Salwa coming down here."

"How?" she asked.

"Remember the slide in the living room?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. There was a panel in the wall and when the button inside was pressed, a chair and rug would move back to reveal a hole in the floor that would close after you were inside and then the bottom of the hole would open to a slide that headed right for the To'kustars' quarters. "Perfect," she said. "Good luck."

Everyone got their lists and started searching, but in reality were waiting to see if Salwa would go to the living room to find the item hidden in a trap door. The list also said the trap doors were in the living room, hallway, and some of the bedrooms. Salwa was curious about the trap door in the living room and so decided to look there first.

She found a paper hidden in the trap door and slipped inside to grab it. She then opened the paper and saw a smiley face on it and she smiled too, but then the floor above her closed and the floor beneath her feet opened and she fell down on the slide and slid down too fast to stop herself.

She couldn't even scream and then saw the end of the tunnel and began flapping her wings, catching herself in mid-air, but then found herself facing the To'kustar brothers. "There you are, Salwa," said the taller one.

"We better catch her before she escapes again," said the shorter giant.

Salwa flapped her wings harder and tried to escape, but every exit was either closed off or blocked off and the brothers were using their hands to gently steer her towards them, but she avoided their hands and tried flying higher, but she was pretty much trapped.

It wasn't long after that her wings got tired and she landed on the floor of the room and tried running, but the giants were a lot faster and she grew very tired rapidly and quickly slipped under the bed to hide under.

"Come on, Salwa," said Way Big. "Come on out."

"We're not going to hurt you," said Ultimate Way Big. "We didn't mean to scare you earlier either. We just noticed you were the one from the Forever Knights that was helping our family."

"And that's very brave of you."

Their kind words were helping a bit and Salwa slowly came out, but didn't see them as both were on the bed, waiting for her to come out. Ultimate Way Big then carefully reached for the girl and tapped her shoulder, making her jump sharply and trip, landing in Way Big's hands and the shorter giant quickly, but gently, trapped her in his hands so she couldn't escape and sat up while his brother sat up too. Salwa began struggling, but they had her this time.

"You know, brother, she did find one part of the scavenger hunt first," said Ultimate Way Big. "I think that means she deserves a bit of a reward."

Way Big nodded. "You're right," he said with a smile.

Salwa felt Way Big gently pin her legs down with a couple fingers and saw one huge finger aiming for her stomach. Unable to squirm, she began shivering in fear.

Until she felt a somewhat familiar sensation that made her begin laughing.

The brothers chuckled as Way Big started tickling Salwa's stomach and Ultimate Way Big was tickling her feet. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle, tickle!" They teased her playfully.

"Someone's got the giggles!" Way Big said with a chuckle.

"Let's turn those giggles into laughter," said Ultimate Way Big with an evil grin.

Way Big nodded and gently set Salwa on the bed and pinned her down gently while Ultimate Way Big lifted the young girl's shirt up a little to expose her stomach and pressed his mouth to her tender stomach and began humming.

Salwa's giggles became crazy laughter as she tried to escape, but they had her in their clutches and were chuckling as she laughed harder. Ultimate Way Big then hummed louder, making it very difficult for Salwa to do anything but laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! THAT TICKLES! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she begged them.

"Not yet, little one," said the taller giant as he stopped humming into her stomach. "Your turn, little brother."

Way Big began humming into Salwa's stomach and she squealed loudly once again before he felt her struggles get weaker and she was having a bit of trouble breathing. He stopped and let her up and she gasped in her breath before looking up at them. "Why…did you all trick me into coming back down here?" she asked, her voice a bit hoarse.

"Because you didn't give us a chance to say we didn't believe you could be a weapon for the Knights," said Way Big as Ultimate Way Big, who had left briefly, came back with some soothing throat medicine.

"Here, this will help your throat," he said. "Open up."

She looked unsure and felt a large finger gently tickle her face, making her giggle again. "It's just throat spray, Salwa," said Way Big. "Come on, or we'll tickle you to pieces."

She saw him smile and smiled a little before opening her mouth and felt the taller giant carefully spray the medicine down her throat and she swallowed, her throat feeling better. "Thanks," she said. "Sorry I ran away from you two."

"You hadn't met a gentle giant before, so we couldn't blame you," said Ultimate Way Big.

"But know this, now that you've met us, you've not only gained two more family members, but also two more protectors," said Way Big.

"Really?" she asked. "But, why?"

"Because that's what we do," said Ultimate Way Big as he gently picked her up and held her gently. She both heard and felt his massive heartbeat and smiled.

"I guess even giants aren't heartless, right?" she asked.

They smiled at her and brought her outside where the others were still working on the scavenger hunt, but Salwa opted to sit on Way Big's shoulder and watch the others.

Rachel smiled at that. _Hopefully, in gaining more friends here, she'll feel more confident about staying here to be safe and not have to worry about the Knights coming back for her,_ she thought to herself.

Little did she know that Salwa was hoping for the same thing.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it, Amiga! Also, I heard back from Skellington girl. She would like your help with the plot on that story. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
